


Freedom Cries & Fireflies: Remastered

by VoluptuousAllure



Series: Flowering Change [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e18-21 Sozin's Comet, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoluptuousAllure/pseuds/VoluptuousAllure
Summary: Continuation ofBattle Scars & Broken Homes. Transferred from dA on (6-12-20)!A year and a half has passed since the alleyway incident, and much has developed since then. Your firebending is accelerating at a tremendous rate thanks to the tutelage and guidance of Zuko and Iroh.If only the budding romance with the young Firelord matched that speed of development.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Series: Flowering Change [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633966
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Freedom Cries & Fireflies: Remastered

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of [Battle Scars & Broken Homes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722355).
> 
> Chapter 1: The Kindling
> 
> (Name) and Zuko are still dancing around the flames of romance.

**Warnings: Minor Character Death(s), Implied/Referenced Major Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence  
  
** **(Name), 20 : Year of 104 AG - Fall  
**  
My mother told me that benders were a special kind of people. When I first saw one when I was a child, I thought those people were meant to be feared. They had absolute control of whatever element they had at their disposal, to do whatever they wished.  
  
My uncle had been an Earthbender, she told me, and the whole village _feared_ him.

Terrified of what they could not be bothered to even attempt to understand. Her big brother faced an unjustified amount of distrust and malice, something my mother was a bit too young to understand at the time as they were nearly a decade apart. That fear of the unknown led to his wrongful death.  
  
He was a good man, with a compassionate and caring heart.   
  
" _He would stop in the middle of the street to talk if someone looked to be having a bad day, even if they were a total stranger,_ " I remember her telling me this, and now I can see how her smile didn't reach her (Eye Color) eyes.  
  
She told me that those people are meant to be celebrated, not shunned away. Their gifts being something to be proud of.   
  
_"Those who have a good heart, and use their abilities for good are no one to be afraid of, (Name)."_   
  
I hope to be one of those people.   
  
Over the past year and a half, Zuko has been helping me to control and discover the extent of my abilities. He has made a significant difference in me, without him I would have continued to spiral out of control as I did in that alleyway.  
  
On the occasions when Iroh would visit from Ba Sing Se, he would also show me new techniques and methods of Firebending.   
  
Last week, I managed to conduct lighting for the first time, not knowing how great of a feat that was, I showed Zuko and Iroh.   
  
Zuko was astounded, as it took him years before he was even able to _attempt_ it, and Iroh was pleased, for he sensed that I was to be a powerful Firebender.  
  
My Firebending is flourishing, I'm constantly improving under Zuko's teachings and Iroh's wisdom. I remember walking back to the palace after a training session once with their praise and advise still imprinted on my mind,  
  
" _You harness your pain and make it into something beautiful (Name), I wish you could see yourself bending._ " _Zuko looked down at me with a smile as he places a hand on my right shoulder. Another hand comes down onto my left as Iroh caught up with us after finishing his game of Pai Sho against one of the gardeners,_  
  
" _Zuko is doing a fine job teaching you, I am proud of you both. But remember, don't let what fuels your fire from your hands, snuff out the pure flame in your heart. To be consumed by rage and anguish is the downfall of many Firebenders._ " _I nodded as I recalled all the stories of those who fell down that dark path, the most prominent one being Zuko's father._

 _I looked to him as his face remained neutral to that statement, but those honey-colored eyes held all the emotion I needed to see. Especially with the scar surrounding the one closest to me as the result of that anger on full display._  
  
Speaking of flourishing, Zuko and I's friendship had strengthened significantly since my training began. With us spending so much time together, we're at the point where we both know the other like the back of our hand.

 _Makes our sparring sessions more interesting since we know the other's tricks, the winner is usually the one who comes up with something new on the fly._  
  
"One of the greatest bonds are forged between Master and Pupil, rarely broken, they stand the test of time," Iroh said to us last night before rose from the dinner table and began his departure to return home.  
  
"The only bond stronger than that is the one between soulmates!" His suggestive look towards Zuko and I made the both of us flush red and pink as we awkwardly turned to look away from each other.   
  
_Soulmates? I don't think Zuko sees me as more than a friend. Why would he?_

I locked eyes with him then, and I turned brighter as I recalled all of the little moments over the past 18 months. Lingering touches, lengthy gazing into each other's eyes when we got closer than normal, almost kisses turned into awkward stuttering when Aang and Co. made a surprise visit. It became too embarrassing to remain under those golden irises' stare.  
  
I quickly stood to give Iroh a farewell hug, before saying good night to Zuko and returning to my room, still with burning cheeks. With my back pressed against the door, I thought,  
  
 _Though it would be nice if he did._ I slid down the door and giggled softly to myself at the thought. Turning my attention to preparing for bed, I brushed away the (Hair Color) hair that had fallen into my face after my sprint down the hall as I got up from the floor. Still smiling as I gathered my things for a bath,  
  


_It would be really nice if he did._

* * *

  
  
**Zuko, 21 : Year of 104 AG - Fall  
  
** As I watched (Name) disappear around the corner, Uncle tsked and shook his head at me,  
  
"Nephew, when are you going to make your move? I feel like I'm watching two people play their first game of Pai Sho." Knowing Uncle, I understand that he sees that I'm still tiptoeing around the possibility of (Name) and I being more than friends. With an exasperated sigh,  
  
"Uncle, we talk about this every time you visit. I-" Uncle cut me off with a grand wave of his arms encircled by loose green sleeves ending in gold trim,  
  
"Then why am I not hearing wedding bells? (Name) quite clearly feels the same way you do!" I begin pacing, trying to vent some of my frustration and nervousness.  
  
"I know, I know but-"  
  
"Then what's stopping you, Zuko?" I stop in my tracks with my back to him, allowing myself to drown in my thoughts.

 _I don't want to disappoint her if I'm not what she deserves. I don't think I can handle letting someone else I care about down again._ I rub my hands over my eyes as my heart clenches at the thought of her being disappointed in me, the look on her face that would overtake,

_That's not a failure I can take._


End file.
